His Final Moments
by Shadow1
Summary: When a digidestined is mortally injured in a battle, how will the other kids cope with the loss? More importantly, how will the partnerless digimon find the strength to go on? This story goes into the group's feelings in those final moments.


It's summer vacation and I'm back with a vengeance

It's summer vacation and I'm back with a vengeance. Now this fic is a songfic/angst fic. That's right angst, if you aren't looking for that, why'd you even click here? The song is "Send Me An Angel" the lyrics for this version were written by Klaus Meine. This takes place during, "If only I had a Tail Hammer," The one where Anklyomon first appears. The POV shifts many times so pay attention. Texts in italics are thoughts. ***WARNING*** Graphic descriptions of injuries are in this fic. It isn't gory, but just be warned. ***WARNING*** I think I got everything right here but if I didn't, I tried, I don't really know much about injuries.

"TK, please get up!" Kari yelled. The Digidestined along with Ken and Wormmon all huddled over TK's battered and broken body. TK was lying on his back, badly bleeding from his chest. "Can't we do anything?" Davis demanded in obvious distress. "No," Cody said in a choked voice, "He's lost too much blood and his ribs are broken, moving him would only finish the job." He said fighting back his tears. "Where are Joe and the others?" Kari exclaimed in an almost hysterical voice, "We sent Yolei to get them over 15 minutes ago! Joe is the only one who can treat TK enough so we can get him to a hospital!" she demanded. "I'm sure they're coming as fast as they can." Ken said trying to reassure the group as well as himself. The group and they're digimon watched in distress as TK's pained breaths became shorter and more rasping. They had done what they could to stop the bleeding, all they could do now was wait.

Cody's POV

_"This is all my fault."_Digmon and I were facing off against Thunderballmon as he zipped all around them. "I don't see a Dark Ring or Dark Spiral on him Digmon!" I said. "Then why is he attacking us?" Digmon asked. "I don't know." I said worriedly. "We have to fight Cody!" Digmon said dodging a pass from Thunderballmon. "We can't, he's a living creature!" I said in disbelief. "We have to, he's out to get us! I'll get him! GOLD RUSH!" Digmon shouted firing his drills at Thunderballmon. Thunderballmon dodged the drills easily and struck. "THUNDER STRIKE!" Digmon took the attack in the head and fell back, devolving to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon!" I shouted running to my fallen partner. "Yeow, that smarts!" Armadillomon exclaimed. "Look out Cody, here he comes again!" he shouted. I turned and barely ducked in time as Thunderballmon zoomed over me. That was when my D-3 began to glow. "Armadillomon digivolve to…Anklyomon!" Ankylomon stood over me protectively as Thunderballmon drew back. "Don't worry Cody, I'll stop him!" He said. "No! You can't destroy him!" I shouted. "Tail Hammer!" He shouted as Thunderballmon flew in. He swung with his tail hammer but Thunderballmon dodged aside and struck. "Thunder Strike!" Ankylomon grunted as he staggered back.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Thunderballmon. "Why are you doing this?" Thunderballmon did not respond and just charged at me from the right. "LOOK OUT CODY!" A voice shouted as something struck me from the left, knocking me down and stunning me. I heard a sharp cry of pain and something warm flowing on me. My vision cleared and I could see TK slumping forward on me, and that he was bleeding badly on me from his chest where Thunderballmon had hit him with his Thunder Strike. _"Why'd you have to go and do that TK? Why? You never deserved anything like this."_ I checked my digivice for the others and prayed that they came quickly.

Armadillomon's POV

_"Why'd this have to happen to you? We had just gotten to know each other over these months. You are way too young to be leaving us this soon. If only I had been stronger and been able to protect Cody, you wouldn't of had to do this." _I watched Cody as he hung over TK trying not to cry as he slipped away from us before our eyes.

Davis's POV

_"I can't believe TK is dying. I wanted him out of the picture so he would stop flirting with Kari, but I never meant like this! I never really had anything against him. He just seemed so perfect. Everybody liked him almost as soon as they met him. He had girls practically drooling over him left and right. He's closer to Kari than I ever could be. I didn't hate him, I was jealous of him. I tried as hard as I could to be as good as him, but he made it seem so effortless. Please don't die TK, give me a second chance to be friends with you." _I looked over to Kari who was holding TK's still hand and crying her eyes out. _"Please TK, come back for all of us."_

_ _

Veemon's POV

_"I can't believe it. TK is dying. Why'd do these things always happen to good people?" _I looked over to where Gatomon who was holding a grief stricken Patamon close to her. _"One would think I was be jealous seeing that, but I could never grudge Patamon that. The poor guy's world has just crashed around him. He's lost everything. I wish there was something I could do, I feel so helpless!" _I pounded my fist against the ground as I began to cry.

Ken's POV

_"Will my evil never end? One of my own creations injured TK severely. If only I had been strong enough not to become the Digimon Emperor, I would of never created these damn spires! Will my hands ever be clean of the blood that stains them?" _Ken's body shook as he dug his fingernails into his palm not even noticing the pain as he racked his brain desperately for an idea to help TK.

Gatomon's POV

I held a bawling Patamon close to me as he cried into my fur. _"Patamon, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I know how you feel losing a dear friend. You don't deserve a fate like this, if there was something I could do for you…" _I hugged Patamon tightly and watched Kari. _"Kari…"_

_ _

Kari's POV

_"TK please don't leave me!" _I pleaded to him silently as I watched him pull in tortured breaths as his breathing slowed. _"I've known you've had feelings for me, you hinted at it when you saved me from the Dark Ocean. It was cruel of me to lead you on like that, I just didn't know who I wanted. I care for Davis a lot too, just like you. I needed some time to decide between you, but I may have waited too long. Please don't leave me before I have a chance to apologize to you, Please don't go!" _I held his hand tightly as I prayed. 

Patamon's POV

_"This can't be happening!"_ I screamed inside my head as I sobbed. _"I'm supposed to protect you! If only I had been quicker to get there, I could of digivolved and saved you! I failed you! I don't deserve to live any longer. Please don't die TK! Please don't go I need you!_

_ _

Normal POV

"Where are they?" Cody said and was cut off as TK began to choke and gasp. "TK!" Kari yelled. "He can't breathe!" Davis exclaimed. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Patamon asked frantically. "There's something wrong with his lungs." Ken observed worriedly. TK coughed and choked then finally vomited up some blood and laid still. "He's not breathing!" Kari cried, "Does anyone know CPR?" "I do." Ken said as he came forward. "STOP! His ribs are broken, you'll puncture his lungs doing CPR!" Cody yelled. "Can't we do anything?" Kari cried. "No." Davis said dejectedly, "It's over." "TK NOOO!" Patamon screamed as the familiar call of Birdramon sounded as the rest of the Digidestined appeared on the horizon riding Halsemon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon.

1 week later….

The remaining new Digidestined were in the digiworld knocking down control spires. It was the day after TK's funeral, and the group was taking out their grief on the spires. The digimon attacked the spires much harder than necessary taking out their feelings on the spires. They were planning to spend the night here, in remembrance to TK.

Ken's POV

_"It's the day after TK's funeral, and here we are trying to go on with life like normal. It can't be done, life will never be the same for any of us every again." _He looked over at Kari who held Patamon in her arms. _"Patamon is now living with Kari and Gatomon, but it the little guy is still so depressed. I haven't heard him say a word since that day, Kari says that he barely speaks to Gatomon, and to her even less. He also barely eats at all and for a digimon that's incredible.I'm really getting worried about him. Kari has been so depressed lately as well and I don't blame her. She and TK were best friends since they where eight when Kari joined the Digidestined. She also looks like she's feeling guilty for not choosing between TK and Davis' affections." _Ken turned towards Cody who was watching Ankylomon smash spires. _"Cody still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened. He needs to accept that what happened wasn't his fault. It was my fault for building these spires. CURSE THESE SPIRES! I'll destroy them all whatever it takes I promise you that TK, it's the only thing I can do for you now." _

Ken turned to look at Yolei. _"Yolei hasn't fully recovered from this entire ordeal. It's changed her a lot. She's lost that happy-go-lucky attitude and is no longer so energetic, and that's a tragedy in it's self. Those where so of your best qualities, your happy attitude brightened up a lot of people's days." _Ken turned to where Davis was standing watching Ex-Veemon. _"Davis seems so sad these days. It's hard to believe if you were to picture this situation before TK died, you would think he would be ecstatic that TK was out of the way. He cried a lot at the funeral, he must be feeling pretty bad that he and TK didn't get along. He's tried to comfort Kari a bit, but the attempts seem half hearted when he can't even comfort himself. The older kids took it really hard too. Especially TK's brother Matt. It hit him really hard."_Ken turned to where Stingmon was crushing control spires fiercely. _"I will destroy all these spires, so that no one is ever hurt by my creations ever again."_

That Evening

The group was sleeping around the guttering flames of a small fire. All of them slept except for one. Patamon opened one of his eyes and checked to make sure all the others were all sleeping. Satisfied that they where, he took to the air and flew out of the camp the group had in the Data Mountains silently. Patamon flew a little ways out of the campsite until he came to a cliffside. He landed at the edge and peered over the side. A Patamon has excellent night vision and he could tell that he was very high up. _"This looks high enough. If I jump the fall with surely kill me. I'll revert back to a digiegg. No one will find me out here and the egg will go dormant, and I can just go to sleep forever. No one else will get hurt for my failures if I do this. I'm useless now so what's the point of going on living anyway." _He thought beginning to tear up again.

Patamon edged toward the cliffside and looked down again. He prepared himself to jump before he lost his nerve. _"This is it." _He tensed as he set himself. _"Goodbye." _Patamon jumped off into space."NO!" A voice screamed as something grabbed Patamon's back leg suspending him in the air. He felt himself pulled back up and over the cliffside to safety. Turning himself he could see his rescuer was Gatomon. 

"Don't do this Patamon!" She said. "Why not?" He said defiantly, "I'm no use to you guys anymore and I just… I just can't…. I can't take this anymore!" He said beginning to choke up. "Patamon this isn't the answer," Gatomon said soothingly drawing him to her, giving him a hug. "TK wouldn't what you to do this to yourself. This isn't your fault!" she said gently. "But it is!" Patamon protested tearfully. "If I had been faster I could of done something to help Cody instead of TK getting hurt." "Patamon, no one was as close as TK, and no one else could get there in time. He did what he thought he had to do."

"Really?" Patamon asked. "Yes, don't blame yourself. Cmon let's go back to camp." Gatomon said. "Alright." Patamon said as he tried to compose himself. "Don't worry Patamon, we will always be here for you, and none of us would ever abandon you." "Thanks." Patamon said, managing to smile, "I don't know what I would do with out you guys." "Don't mention it." She said with an affectionate smile. The two digimon headed back to the campsite. "By the way, how did you know where to find me Gatomon?" Patamon asked. "I wasn't asleep," she replied, "I was looking at the stars and you flew right over my head. I got up and followed you, but I fell a little behind."

They arrived back at the campsite, when Patamon turned to Gatomon. "Thanks again for stopping me, I feel a bit better now." "Don't worry about it." She said and surprised him by giving him a brief and gentle kiss right between his eyes. Patamon opened his mouth to say something but Gatomon held a gloved finger to his mouth. "Shhhh." She said. "Don't say anything right now. Just go back to bed." With a final smile she went back to her sleeping area. Patamon watched her go with a slightly confused expression on his face and returned to his bedding area and fell asleep.

1 hour later…

The entire group slumbered on as the sun began to rise bathing the sky in a soft golden glow. A soft light shone near Ken as a glowing figure alighted next to where he was sleeping. A young boy stood next to Ken's sleeping body. The boy wore a green and yellow shirt with green shorts and shoes. He had golden hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. The most startling feature about the boy was the large white angel wings on his back. TK smiled as he looked at his friends. He looked at each of them in turn as well as the digimon.

First he knelt next to Ken. He rested his hand against his forehead and spoke softly. "Ken don't blame yourself for building the spires. You weren't in your right mind when you were the Digimon Emperor. You are doing your best to fix your mistakes now, don't ever forget that." TK rested his hand on Wormmon's little head. "Continue to watch over Ken Wormmon, and never give up."

TK spread his wings and took to the air and landed next to Yolei and Hawkmon's sleeping forms. He laid a hand on Yolei's forehead and spoke. "However short life may be, never let it pass you by. Live your life as best as you can, and life it to the fullest. Don't worry about the end of your life or you will never enjoy what you do have." He then turned to Hawkmon. "Take care of Yolei and help her appreciate her life."

TK next landed by Cody and Armadillomon. He laid a hand on Cody and spoke. "Cody what happened was not your fault. I have no regrets for what I did, and would do it again if I had an opportunity to do it over. Cherish your life I gave mine up for to give to you and free yourself from your guilt." He then turned to Armadillomon. "You tried as hard as you could and no one can fault you for what happened. Free yourself from your guilt and take good care of Cody.

TK flew over to Kari's sleeping form. He smoothed a lock of hair on her face and spoke. "Kari, thank you for being the best friend I've ever had. Don't worry about what you could of said. All I ask of you is to never forget about me. Take care of yourself, and thank you for taking care of Patamon for me. He then turned to Gatomon and smiled as he spoke. "Thank you for giving Patamon the reason to go on living. Thank you ever so much for watching over him for me."

TK then got up and walked over to Patamon and knelt beside his slumbering partner. He smoothed the fur on his little body and spoke. "Patamon, you've been the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm proud I had the chance to be your partner. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, Gatomon was right, there was no one else to do what needed to be done at the time. Be free of your guilt and remember the happy times. Don't worry about the future, for a part of me will always be with you. Now I have one final gift for you." TK stood up and his form glowed with light and disappeared. In it's place a small ball of light hovered, resembling a Will-O-Wisp. It did a slow circle over Patamon and disappeared into his body. Patamon began to glow with light.

That Morning…

Yolei woke up that morning and stretched, thinking about the strange dream she had last night. She dreamt that TK was speaking to her and left her a message, but it was only a dream. She looked over the camp at her sleeping comrades. Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Angemon…. ANGEMON?!?! Yolei did a double take and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Angemon was really there! _"How could this happen? Patamon needs TK do digivolve, and he's not here!"_ She crawled over to Angemon and gently shook him. "Angemon, wake up." She said. "What time is it?" Davis asked groggily as he woke up at the sound of her voice. He looked over at Angemon and his mouth fell open. "What the?!?! Angemon??" he exclaimed.

All the others including Angemon woke up at the loud sound of Davis's voice. "Davis, some of us are trying to…what in the heck?!?!" Angemon exclaimed as he noticed his changed body. "How did this happen? You should not be able to digivolve, what's going on?" Kari asked. "I don't know," said a confused Angemon. Gatomon however, smiled. "Congratulations, you must of ascended!" she said. "Don't you mean digivolve?" Angemon asked confused. "I guess you can call it that, I prefer to give a different term to when a digimon digivolves to the next level and that form becomes default, like when I became Gatomon all the time."

"This shouldn't have happened anyway, it should be years before I could ascend as you call it Gatomon." Angemon said. "Well when it happens early, it's because of unusual circumstances. I had to constantly stand up to a lot of fighting when I was Salamon that's why I ascended early. Did anything unusual happen to you last night?" She asked. "No, I just dreamed about TK and that was it." Angemon said. "You too?" all the others said at once and looked at each other in surprise. "Yes TK said to me that a part of him will always be with me and he had a gift for me." Angemon said. "Could he of done this?" The others were all silent for a minute when they considered the possibilities of what happened. Angemon reached over and picked up the Angel Rod where it rested next to him. "Cmon guys, we have some control spires to smash." Angemon said. The group set off and as they moved to the chosen area, Angemon contemplated what had happened. Whatever the cause was, he could swear he felt a warmth in his heart that wasn't there yesterday.

The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark  
  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
  
The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns  
  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
  
The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark  
  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope to start writing more this summer but writer's block has been horrible.


End file.
